


Levi Ackerman [Lemons]

by StormyNate



Category: Attack on Titan, Captain levi - Fandom, Levi Ackerman - Fandom, anime - Fandom, aot, levi - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Anime Lemon, F/M, Lemon, Levi - Freeform, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Smut, attack on titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyNate/pseuds/StormyNate
Summary: [18+ content]one-shots of you and levi. [lemons/smut]not taking requests at the moment.i will give a heads up if a certain chapter contains spoilers.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 180





	1. a/n

Quick introduction. 

Hey, names nate! 

This is a X reader one shot collection! I’m sure you guys know the basics but just to make sure I will still tell you what each abbreviation means. 

Y/n = your name  
H/c = hair color  
E/c = eye color 

I hope you enjoy these Lemons/Smut! I’ll put a warning if I think the one shot is very kinky/ aggressive for those who dont like that stuff.  
Feel free to comment, I enjoy reading them!


	2. mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ this one shot is AU ]

*harsh pet name warning*

-

I sigh out while looking at myself through the mirror. My hair was damp, and my clothes were slightly see through. The weather took an intense turn when we left the school and arrived at his house. It was pouring out hard, which resulted in both me and Levi getting wet from the rain. 

"Here." Levi walked into the bathroom that was connected to his room holding out clothes, and a plastic bag. "I'll put your clothes to wash." 

"Thanks." I take it, waiting a moment for him to leave. I raise my eyebrows at him when he remained in the doorway watching me. "Levi?" 

He chuckled with a shake of his head before leaving to his room. I close the door and lock it. I take my wet clothes off and place them in the plastic bag. I dress into the plain T-shirt that reached my mid thighs and his boxers. I unlock the door, opening it, letting Levi know that I was finished dressing. 

I hover over the sink and wash my face from the mascara that had smeared from the rain. Levi came in, leaning in the door way with a smile on his face. "You look beautiful."

My eyes met with his through the mirror, I couldn't help but roll them and continue to free my face of the makeup. Levi walked behind me, gliding his hand up my back. "I'm serious, your so beautiful." He handed me a towel to dry my face. 

I gladly take it and pat my face clean. After I was done, I place it down on the sink top and turn to look at him. He searched between both of my eyes. "You haven't told me how you feel." 

I avert my eyes from him and instead focus on the wall behind him. He had confessed to liking me back at school when we were leaving for the day. . "I don't know how I feel about you yet." I let out a shaky breath.

Levi nodded slowly. "That's okay." He raised his hand up and pushed my hair behind my ear. "I'll help you make up your mind." Levi leaned in, kissing me passionately. Butterflies immediately filling up my stomach. 

I kiss him back, opening my mouth to allow him to glide his tongue across my lower lip. Levi grabbed my arm, pulling me to the wall across the sink, slamming me against it. His hand wrapped around my neck tightly, making me gasp out. He smirked down at me. "My little slut needs some convincing, huh?"

He leaned down to kiss me aggressively. "I'll make my little slut sure that she wants me. So sure, that you'll be begging me for more." He pulled away pressing his hand around my throat tighter. "Isn't that right?" 

I moan out in response. Levi let go of my neck and placed his hands on my chin before pushing his fingers in my mouth. "I want to fuck that beautiful face of yours." He motioned me to get on the floor. 

I obey him, getting on my knees in front of him. Levi pulled down his basketball shorts, freeing his hardening dick. He gripped himself, pointing it to my mouth, while grabbing my hair into a make shift ponytail with his other hand. "Open." He demanded. 

I open my mouth into an 'o' shape ready for him to thrust into my mouth. He pushed himself in, placing his hand on the wall for support, while mine gripped his hips. He groaned out. "Fuck~" 

Levi thrusted into my mouth, letting his hand that was still on my head guide the pace. I run my tongue under him, flicking it up at his tip when he pulled out. Levi's breath was becoming heavy and uneasy. His trusts deepened, making his dick hit the back of my throat. My gag reflexes kicked in, making my eyes water as he continued to roughly face fuck me. 

He let go of the wall, grabbing my hair with both of his hands, aggressively thrusting into me. I groan out, sending vibrations to his dick. "Y/n~" He moaned out. My watery eyes look up at him, furrowing my eyebrows as well. Levi looked down at my biting his lip. "Shit you look so sexy when you look up at me like that~" 

Levi pulled out of my mouth, leaning down to grab my arm and pull me up to my feet. He pushed me against the wall, reattaching his grip around my throat all while kissing me. His tongue slipped into my mouth, dominating the kiss. After a few moments he pulled away, heavy in breath. 

As I was catching my breath he reached up to wipe the tears from my eyes. He attached his lips to my neck, biting down slightly. I squirm under him, the pleasure overcoming me. He lifted his hands under my shirt, pulling it up and off of me. He looked down at my breasts, pulling his head down to suck on my nipples.   
I threw my head back in pleasure, enjoying the feeing of his tongue flicking at my hard nipples. 

Levi pulled away, looking at my eyes with a smirk on his face. "Made your mind up yet?" He grabbed my hand, pulling me to the sink top. His hand was placed on my back, as he gently bent me over. "Maybe you just need a bit more convincing?" 

His hands pulled down at his boxers that I was wearing, leaving my wet pussy exposed. "What's this?" He teasingly rubbed his tip against my pussy lips. "My little slut got wet from having her mouth stuffed with my cock?" 

A blush came over my cheeks, and I look away from the mirror that was in front of me. Levi chuckled from behind me. "You would love to have this whole of yours filled too, wouldn't you?" He pushed his tip into my sex. I moan out silently. "I'll take that as a yes." 

Without warning Levi pushed himself fully into me. "Oh!~" I cry out. Levi grunted from behind me, while pulling out. Just as fast as he pulled out, he pushed himself into me again. "Ah~" 

"Take it like a good girl." Levi spoke with a muffled moan. He continuously thrusted deeply into me. Pleasure consumed my body and he pounded me from behind. My eyes focused in front of me, the mirror. Embarrassed to see myself in such an erotic state, I look away. 

"Look." He reached his hand up my damp hair and pulled it back, forcing me to look at myself in the mirror. "Look how beautiful you look, moaning out my name." His hand let go of my hair and instead wrapped around my neck, leaning down to my ear while making his thrusts deep and slow. "I'd like to see how good you'd look screaming my name." Levi huskily whispered. 

I whimper out. "Levi~it feels so good~ah!" My words were spoken out of breath, and desperate. 

He released his grip around my throat and pushed away the hair from my neck, leaving a few kisses and bruises trailing to my shoulder. His hips began to pick up the pace, the sound of skin slapping against one another, becoming louder and louder. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head, the pleasure increasing significantly. My mouth opened and moans fell out continuously. 

"Y/n." Levi groaned. "Open your eyes. I want you to watch me fuck your tight pussy. Fuck~." His hands sunk into my love handles, guiding them back and forth with his thrusts. "This pussy belongs to me, got that, my little slut?" 

"Yes~" I reach my hand to the edge of the sink top and grip on tightly. My eyes open and watch Levi, from the mirror, thrust rapidly into me. "Oh~" 

"Your gunna be a good girl and make daddy cum?" He locked eyes with me through the mirror. 

My heart skipped a beat, and I moaned out. I nod my head, not being able to form any words. The pleasure was slowly building up to my climax. 

"Make daddy cum." His hand slapped my ass cheek, and then gave it a small squeeze. He pulled away both of his hands from me, signaling for me to do the motions. 

In a fast pace I begin to grind my hips back onto his. He moaned out, looking down at our sex. The muffled moans coming from his mouth encouraged me to faster while, squeezing my walls down on him. "Shit, Y/n. Do that again." 

As ordered, I tighten myself around him while going deeper. My eyes shut close as I feel my climax feeling closer and closer. Before I could reach my limit, he moaned out. "Oh fuck~" Pulling out and releasing his cum on my back. I catch my breath with a small groan. My sex felt so sensitive yet unsatisfied.

Levi's breath was heavy and uneven, he kissed at my shoulders while coming down from his high. He gave me a small peck on the cheek then I watch him grab a towel and wipe off his mess form my back. He pulled me up to stand upright then gave me a slow and passionate kiss on my lips. Pulling away slightly to bite down on my lower lip. "Come on. I'll finish you off." 

He took ahold of my hand and pulled me into his room, leading me to his bed. Levi looked down at me with a smirk before laying down on the bed. "I want you to ride, daddy." 

Hesitantly I nod, getting on the bed and straddle his lap. Levi's big hands place over my thighs stopping me right before I lower myself on him. My eyes meet up to his in confusion. He adjusted himself on his elbows, looking up at me with a glint in his eyes. “I should've been more specific. . ." Levi reached over to my soaking, sensitive area, spreading my wetness around his fingers. My mouth opened as I whimpered out. Levi brought his fingers to his lips and he licked them off. "I meant my face." 

My eyes widen. "W-what?" 

"I want to taste how sweet you are." He laid back down completely on the bed. "Ride me." He smirked. "Daddy will make you cum."

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks, I averted my eyes away from him. I've never done this before, the nervousness was fluttering in my stomach as I crawled over him. I stop once my sex was right over his face, I hesitantly sit up. 

"Fuck, Y/n. I love your thighs." He wrapped his arms over them and pulled me down to his mouth. "Your so sexy." 

Levi began to flick his tongue at my clit, and sucked lightly at it. My hips unconsciously bucked up, and my head flew back as I moan out. My hand went to his hair, and the other held up at the bed board for support. "Levi." I moan out as he continued to tease my sensitive clit. 

He released one of his arms from my thigh, and instead brought it to my entrance. My eyes close shut as he pushed his finger in and curled it upward to hit my good spot. "Fuck~" My hand pulled at Levi's hair slightly. 

He groaned sending vibrations throughout my body. My hips begin to ride his fingers going in and out of me. "Ah~ Levi~" He hummed once again to give me pleasure. 

"You like it, my little slut?" He asked picking up his pace with his fingers. I tighten my grip on the bed board, as my thrust of my hips sped up as well. "You like it when daddy takes care of you, don't you?" 

He licked my clit, and briefly blew cold air at it before sucking it. My mouth fell open, letting out whimpers and moans. 

"Answer me." Levi curled his fingers at my good spot to make me squirm. 

"Ah~ yes!" I feel my thighs shaking under me as I begin to feel close to my high. 

"Who does this pussy belong to?" Levi mumbled against my pussy lips. 

"Y-you, Levi~" 

"That's right." He quickly pulled out his fingers and wrapped his arm around my thigh again. He pulled me into him, as he began to abuse my good spot with it tongue. My walls clenched as I feel the peak of my high reaching its limit. 

Both my hands flew to the bed board for support as my legs began to shake. "Levi~ oh fuck~!" I call out as my eyes shut close, as I feel my self cum. 

Levi swiftly flipped us over, so I was laying down on the bed, still shaking slightly from my high. With his tongue, he gently cleaned me up from my mess. Levi crawled up to me, hover above me with a smirk on his face. "You look beautiful." 

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and look away. But Levi gripped my neck. "Look at me."   
I turn back to him with a small blush on my cheeks. He leaned down and gave me a long passionate kiss on the lips. 

Levi pulled away, letting his eyes linger at mine. He released his grip from my neck and caressed my cheek with our eyes still locked. We were both mesmerized with each other.


	3. paperwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: unedited. sorry if it’s too long, for your liking, plus the ending feels rushed. i’ll try harder next time! :)

"What?" Levi's hard voice sounded on the other side of the door. The irritation was evidently clear in his voice, causing Y/n to hesitantly reach for the doorknob. 

"Hey. ." Y/n opened the door to his office. Her eyes looked down to her arm that was clutching a stack of papers close to her chest. "Hanji asked if I could drop these off to you- since I was already on the way over here." 

"Just set them down here." He effortlessly pointed to the edge of his desk, not bothering to look up from the current paper he was reading. "Did she say when they need to be finished? " 

"No." Y/n placed the papers down, and took a seat on the couch that was off to the side of the small room. "Need any help?" 

Levi glanced up at her for a second before reverting his eyes back down. "It's official papers. Only for higher ups." 

"Right." Y/n nodded, she leaned back into the couch and watched her captain run a hand through his hair out of frustration. She paused for a second, wondering how she could help him relax. A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips, as she came up with an idea. Her eyes wandered up and down Levi, before getting up to walk over to him. "Can I sit?" She asked innocently. 

Levi glanced at the papers on his desk then looked at her for a moment. He thought quietly to himself before pushing his chair back from his desk, giving her room to get on him. Y/n smirked as she sat herself down on his lap, purposely rubbing against his crotch. Levi placed a hand on her hip, "Don't. Not today, I have paperwork to do." He spoke through gritted teeth. 

Y/n turned to look over at him with a smirk. "Then why'd you let me sit here?" She moved over, to where she was on one of his legs. Y/n slowly began to rock herself on his thigh, building up friction at her core. Levi watched her with hooded eyes, as her cheeks became a shade of pink from her arousal. He could feel himself becoming aroused as well, when Y/n started to whimper out his name. 

"Levi~" Y/n spoke softly as she continued to grind against his thigh. She leaned back, into him. She lifted her arm up and back to wrap around his neck. Slowly, her other hand trailed down to his hardening cock. Teasingly, she gripped it through his pants, causing his breath to hitch. 

Levi's now darkened eyes looked over at Y/n's alluring e/c ones. He grabbed the wrist of her hand, and pulled her off of his lap. "I have to finish these papers, brat." Levi's voice sounded, strained, and shaky. 

Y/n gave him a fake pout. She sighed out heavily exaggerated. "Aw, Levi." Y/n walked out from behind his desk, to the couch. She took a seat, and began to take off her boots. After they were both off, she set them to the side, getting back up to take off her pants. Her hands slowly pulled down her pants, until they pooled at the bottom of her feet. 

"What are you doing?" Levi narrowed his eyes at her, while keeping them from wondering at her lower body. 

Y/n stepped out of her pants, as she began to undo the buttons to her shirt. "Nothing. Don't mind me, after all, you have papers to finish." A mocking smirk played at her lips, as she let her shirt fall off her shoulders and on the floor alongside her pants. 

Levi forced himself to look away from her chest, and back down to his papers. "Tch." He clicked his tongue, while shaking his head. From the corner of his eye, he saw Y/n lay down on the couch, with her legs open-facing his direction. A small lump formed in his throat. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight- Levi shifted in his seat. 

Y/n licked her fingers before lowering them down to the lips of her pussy. She touched her own wetness, spreading it around her area. Y/n began to make small circular motions to her clit, giving her a surge of pleasure. She moaned out lightly. Her e/c eyes never left Levi, while she moved her fingers down to enter her core. Her breaths were uneven and heavy, the moans falling out of her mouth were very breathy and erotic. 

"Levi~" Y/n moaned out, curling her fingers to brush over her good spot. "Oh fuck~" She whimpered out. Her hand unconsciously picked up the pace, causing her hips to instinctively ride against her fingers. "Levi~" 

Levi's attention flickered between his paper and Y/n's naked body. The temptation was becoming too strong to resist for Levi. His focus neglected the paperwork, and instead alternated to the sudden twitching of Y/n's hips. "Ahh~" Her eyes rolled back. Her free hand, pulled her bra down, to pull lightly at her nipples. "Levi~please" 

Levi clenched his hands into a ball, feeling himself twitch inside his pants. "Brat." Levi mumbled under his breath, shooting up from his seat to Y/n. 

Before Levi could do anything there was a knock at the door. "Levi?" Erwin's voice spoke up from the other side. 

Y/n glanced at the door, then sent a smirk to Levi. She pulled her hands away from her body, getting up from the couch. "Wanna taste?" Y/n motioned her hand over to his lips. 

Levi grabbed her wrist aggressively. He pulled her to the door that led to his room. "Go in the bedroom. I'm not letting him see you like this." 

Y/n tugged her arm out of his grip, she furrowed her eyebrows at him innocently. "Come on, Levi. Why not have some fun?" She walked to his desk, pushing away his chair and crawling into the free space that was under the desk. 

"Y/n, you bet-" Levi was cut off by Erwin speaking up once again. 

"Levi? I'm coming in." 

The door opened to reveal Erwin with a few papers in his hand. Levi groaned lowly. He quickly took his seat at his desk, making sure to not kick Y/n. He leaned forward placing his elbows on the top of the desk. "What's the point of knocking if you're just going to come in as you please?" 

Erwin laughed. "Your right, my apologies. I hope I didn't interrupt anything. I just came to drop these off." 

"Great, more paperwork." Levi rubbed his temples. He sighed out loudly, but froze in still time as he felt a hand crawl up his thigh. The lump in his throat began to reform, and his eyes widen. Y/n silently began to unbuckle his pants, as well as unzip his zipper. She scooted closer to him, pulling the front of his pants down to grip his cock and pull it out of his boxers. 

"It's only a couple more. These are documents that confirm the recent events of what Eren's titan form has accomplished." 

Levi reaches down with one of his hands to stop her, flicking her on the forehead. Y/n pouted with a silent chuckle. As revenge, she flicked her tongue across his slit, then lightly blew air at it. Levi took in a sharp breath and clenched his hands into fists. He knew she wasn't going to stop, he figured he might as well get Erwin to hurry up and leave. 

"Do they have a deadline?" Levi straightened his posture. 

"Yes, they are to be handed to Zachary in three days. As soon as your finished with them, give them to me." Erwin placed the papers down at his desk. 

Levi nodded, afraid that if he spoke his voice would be strained and weak. Y/n had begun to lick long strips up and down his cock, while slowly pumping him off. The evident blush casting on Levi's cheeks was noticed by Erwin, he raised his eyebrows at him. 

"Are you alright?" 

Levi swallowed hard before clicking his tongue. "Tch. W-hy wouldn't I be?" 

Y/n moved his cock upward, giving her room to lick his balls. Levi bit down on his lower lip, to conceal any noise, as she took one of them into her mouth, sucking gently. Erwin squinted his eyes at Levi in suspicion. From the corner of Erwins eye, he noticed the pile of clothes on the floor next to the couch. He paused for a moment before looking back over at Levi's condition. Eyes dark and avoiding. Cheeks were tinted pink, and huffing in and out silently. His lip was being bitten down on, hard. 

Erwin glanced down at the desk then back to Levi. "I'll be taking my leave then." Erwin walked over to the door with a chuckle. "You seem to be having a 'heat flash'- I hope you feel better soon." 

Levi didn't say anything, but was relieved when he left out the door and down the hall. He instantly pushed his chair back, glaring daggers down at Y/n. "You're going to pay for that, Y/n." His hand grabbed hers, pulling her off the floor and to his bedroom. 

Excitement rushed through Y/n's body, the wetness at her pussy grew at the single thought of Levi punishing her. Her heart pounded loudly through her chest when Levi locked the door behind them. He turned around with lust clouding over his eyes. 

He took a step towards her, he was close enough that Y/n could feel his cock slightly rub against her lower stomach. "Your going to lay over my lap, and I'm going to give you your punishment. Then i'm going to fuck you, hard." Levi's hand gripped around her throat. "Got it?" 

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Levi tightened his grip on her neck. 

"Yes, daddy."

Levi leaned in giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. He let go of her neck. He took off his jeans but kept his boxers on, pushing his cock back into it's restraint fabric. He walked over to the bed, patting his lap. "Come here." 

Y/n obeyed his order. She climbed over his lap, laying down with her butt in the air. Y/n laid stomach faced down, with her ass sticking out for him. He softly gazed over her ass cheek with his finger. With his other hand he reached over to her hair pulling it back. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" He pulled her hair harder. "Oh your going to get it." 

He let go of her hair. Levi's hand slapped her ass. "One." He counted. Y/n gasped out and gripped onto the sheets. "Five spankings. That's your punishment." 

He slapped her ass again, without warning. She let out a short whimper. "Two." He paused before slapping again, this time harder. She moaned out as the pleasurable pain shot through her body. "Three." He chuckled out lowly, gazing his hand over her damp area. "Fuck, Y/n, your dripping for me to spank you harder." He played with her pussy lips, spreading out the wetness. "You enjoy being bent over daddy's lap, huh." 

His hand made a harsh contact with her ass again, making her body push forward slightly. Y/n moaned out at the feeling. "Four."

Levi pulled his fingers away from her area, and took them into his mouth. He sucked on them while humming out. "Your so sweet, Y/n." 

He grazed his hand over her ass cheek one last time before giving Y/n her last spanking. "Five." Y/n whimpered out, feeling a bit sad that she won't be getting any more spankings.  
Levi patted her thigh, motioning her to get up. "I want you to lay down now." 

Y/n did as she was told and laid herself down, Levi got off the bed momentarily to take off his boxers. After they were completely off, he began to hover over Y/n, using one of his hands to gently crawl up her thigh. He leaned his face closer to hers, and connected their lips into an aggressive kiss. His fingers curled at the edge of her underwear, and slowly pulled it down her legs, tossing it on the floor after. Levi's hand gently and slowly slid up her side, past her chest, to the back of her neck. He pulled her up gently, bringing her into his chest while he unclipped her bra. Which he also threw to the floor. 

Levi laid her back down, reattaching his lips to hers. His tongue slid at the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance. Y/n teasingly denied, keeping her mouth closed subtly. Levi growled lowly, biting down on her lip and tugging at it. "Your just begging for me to go rough on you." His husky voice whispered seductively at her. Y/n reached down, gripping his cock giving it a few pumps. 

As a result, Levi sucked in a harsh breath, while his eyes shut close. A low groan escaped his lips. Y/n gave a smug look, going to his ear and nibbling lightly. "Fuck me raw, daddy." 

Levi's eyes instantly shot open. His arms wrapped under her thighs and pulled her closer to him. He aligned himself with her soaked pussy, pushing himself into her all at once. Levi groaned out, while Y/n's eyes shut close in pleasure. Levi's hand formed around her neck tightly. "Look at me." 

Levi's hips began to thrust into Y/n's, not bothering to let her adjust to his cock size. He picked up his pace quickly, causing the sound of slapping skin to echo around the room. The overwhelming feeling was too strong for Y/n. Loud and constant moans were calling out of her mouth, sounding breathy and erotic. Y/n opened her eyes, locking eyes with Levi-who was right above her. His other hand was outstretched, next to her head, holding himself up with that support. 

Y/n held onto his arm that had his hand wrapped around her neck, -for stability, as Levi's rough thrusts were rocking her body up and down. Levi's eyes wandered down to her chest, watching in amusement as they bounced to his motions. He let go of her neck, and instead fondled her left boob. As for the right one, he leaned in to take her nipple into his mouth. He sucked hard, and pulled at it with his teeth, causing Y/n's hands to grip his hair. 

"Levi~" Y/n moaned out repeatedly. "Fuck~ Levi~" 

He swirled his tongue around her nipple before switching off to the next one, giving her left boob the same treatment. Y/n's eyes rolled to the back of her head, the pleasure was consuming her mind. The hard and deep thrusts of Levi's hips were making his cock hit against Y/n's good spot. Her hips unconsciously began to thrust against his, adding onto both of their pleasures. Levi moaned out to her. "You're such a good girl~" 

Levi reached above to the headboard and made his hips go faster. Y/n pulled him in closer, wrapping her legs around his waist, while still thrusting her hips into his. His thick cock began to hit upwards at her good spot, edging her closer to her orgasm. "Levi~" Y/n's hands pulled at the bed sheets beside her. 

Her eyes watched Levi's chest move up and down on her, with his arm still tightly clutching onto the bed board. There was a constant banging sound of the bed board hitting the wall, that drowned the sound of the slapping skin and both of their moans. There was a soft blush on Levi's cheeks, as they heavily puffed in and out while his eyes were shut closed.

"Levi~ Fuck, I'm close~" Y/n moaned out to him. 

Y/n's hips started twitching, as well as Levi's cock. Levi let go of the bed board, leaning down to nuzzle his face into her the crook of her neck. "Ohh~ Y/n" He moaned out to her in a breathy manner, thrusting deeply into her-he felt himself come undone inside of her. 

Y/n too felt her orgasm hit, her vision became blurry and her mouth hung open in a loud moan. Her lower body shook as Levi continued to thrust inside of her deeply-despite them both cumming. Levi sucked gently on her neck as his thrusts slowly came to a stop. Y/n whimpered out as Levi pulled his cum dripping cock out of her sore pussy. He laid down next to her, breathing out heavily.

"Come here, Y/n. I want to hold you." Levi wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into him. Y/n smiled, and cuddled into his chest. 

"But Levi- don't you have paperwork to do?" Y/n laughed. 

Levi clicked his tongue, he brought his hand up to her forehead and flicked it. "Tch. Stupid brat. Let's just go to sleep."


End file.
